A Collection of Moments
by AutumnLeaves01192
Summary: Annabeth convinces Percy to take Thalia out for the week, saying that it will be a fun, 'cousin bonding time' for them. Shockingly, he agrees but he also has a hidden motive behind it. What does Percy have in mind for 'fun? (Summary for the first chapter) Just a bunch of random moments for PJO. May contain some OOC-ness. Please R&R if you enjoyed. :)
1. Cousins' Time Together

**A/N: Yay! Another post! So, I've decided to a collection of these one-shots like a series. Also, my bestfriend was the one who gave the idea for this story and I just made it more... lively? Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first one!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 ** _{Annabeth convinces Percy to take Thalia out for the week, saying that it will be a fun, 'cousin bonding time' for them. Shockingly, he agrees but he also has a hidden motive behind it. What does Percy have in mind for 'fun'?}_**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

"Explain to me again, why am I here and how did you convince me to come here again?" Thalia asked for the seventh time in during the whole car ride. I thought back to my conversation with Annabeth.

 **~ _Flashback~_**

 _"Please?"_

 _"No," I said as I flipped through channels on the TV. Both of us sat on the couch, with me sitting up and her head my lap. Annabeth was trying to convince me to take Thalia, as in my scary cousin who can rip me to pieces in an instant, out to for a 'fun' bonding time. Psh. As if!  
_

 _"Please?"_

 _"No, Annabeth! I will not go with Thalia_ anywhere. _She'll eat me alive! And besides, how would I convince her to come?"_

 _My girlfriend sighed and rolled her eyes. "Just dare her, you know she won't back down from one. And besides, Thalia won't eat you alive..."_

 _I let out a breath._

 _"She'll just use you as target practice with her hunters."_

 _I immediately stood up from the couch. "WHAT!?"_

 _"Oh relax, Seeweedbrain. Thalia wouldn't do that."  
_

 _"Phew!" I said in relief._

 _"Okay, so will you go?" she asked again._

 _"Annabeth..."_

 _She pouted. "_ Please _? You guys should have some fun cousin bonding time at the amusement park!"_

 _I thought about it. "Fun. Fun..." Then, I had a light bulb. "Okay, I'll do it. I guess it will be 'fun'," I agreed, grinning._

 _"Percy, what are you up to? Wait- Nevermind, I don't want to know. Just don't get her killed, would you?"_

 _I placed a hand over my heart in feigned hurt. "Why, Annabeth, you doubt I will get my dearest cousin back here in one piece? Why would think that?" I pretended to be hurt._

 _Annabeth laughed and rolled her eyes as I just smiled at her. "Ok, now go call Thals and convince her to go wherever you have in mind." She got up to exit the room.  
_

 _I nodded and took out my phone to start dialing. Annabeth's face popped back into view. "Oh, and don't blame me for anything. Okay? Thanks," she added as she disappeared from the room. I shook my head, knowing I would forget this moment in the car._

 ** _~End of Flashback~_**

I shrugged. "Annabeth said, and I quote, 'You guys should have some fun cousin bonding time at the amusement park!' And to convince you, it was simple, all I asked was, 'Hey, you want to go somewhere?'" I said without thinking.

Thalia glared at me. "And _I_ asked, 'Why would I go with you, Kelp Head?' And you practically dared me!"

"That wasn't a dare!"

She put her hands on her hips. "Oh, really? You don't recall saying, 'I bet you wouldn't be able to last in a car with me,' a dare?"

"Well... uh-" Thalia cut me off as she pumped a fist in my face.

"Ha! You denied too late. Score one for me. Zero for Percy!" she yelled in delight.

I cringed and covered my ears. "Yeesh, could you tone it down a bit? I'm pretty sure I still need it."

Thalia rolled her eyes as we stood outside the entrance as I paid for our tickets as she looked around the amusement park in disgust. I stuck my tongue out and muttered under my breath, "Just a little longer..."

Unfortunately, she heard me and looked at me weirdly. "Did you say something?"

"Nope!" I replied hurriedly and added quietly, "Not at _all._ " I smirked. _"Hehe..."_

Her eyebrows pulled up. "Okay... You are very weird today.

"Ooh! Let go to the bumper cars! Come on!" she said as she ran to the back of the line. I groaned and hurried after her.

 **OoOoOoOo**

"I beat you again, Percy!" Thalia laughed and ruffled my hair. We had already played five mini-games and she won all of them. "Is it just me or do you stink at these naturally?"

"Hey, it's because this thing is broken!" I said to defend myself gesturing to the not-so broken gun.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. So, what should we do next?" Little did she realized that that her mistake in my plan for this day.

I looked around for the ride I wanted. Finally, I found what I was looking for when my gaze landed on a blue roller coaster with adults, teenagers, and somewhat younger kids screaming their heads off on the ride. "Let's do that one!" I said pointing to the speeding blue ride ahead. The line for the roller coaster was very short, having a family and two teens waiting for their turn.

Thalia's gaze scanned the area. "Which one?"

 _"Time for the plan to commence. Hmm... I wonder what Annabeth would say if she heard me using big words, I bet she would be impressed."_ I paused. _"Cut it out, Percy! This is no time for distractions."_ I thought to myself.

I cleared my throat. "Ahem. You'll see."

I quickly led her behind the line. In no time, we were next before Thalia had a chance to look at where she was. I pushed her into the seat first to trap her. We- I mean _I_ , waited for the bars to come down as my cousin sat there dumbfounded.

Thalia looked around and her eyes widened in realization then horror. "Oh, no."

I looked at her with concern.

"No, no, no..."

"Thalia, you're not gonna die."

"This cannot be happening..." she mumbled as her head shook.

"Thalia."

"I'm going to die..."

"Thalia, stop exaggerating. You are _not_ going to die. I repeat, _not going to die_!"

Then she shouted at the top of her lungs. "Not going to die? NOT GOING TO DIE!? PERSEUS JACKSON, IF I DON'T MAKE IT OUT OF HERE ALIVE-"

She didn't get to finish her threat as the wind cut her off. Thalia's hand gripped onto my arm in a death grip as she screamed. I patted her head and laughed in delight. The ride then slowly went up into the air and made a big drop.

My cousin shuffled closer to me, burying her face into my shoulder with fear. I patted her head repeatedly as we neared the end, reassuring her, "There, there. See? It wasn't so bad."

Her face popped out, eyes blazing. "Wasn't so bad? WASN'T SO BAD!? Well then, I guess my screams weren't loud enough for you, hmm?"

I sighed. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for leading you here. Forgive me?" I asked as we went outside.

"Nope, not now. But, you'll be sorry. Just wait." Thalia said suspiciously.

"What are you going to do?"

"Revenge."

And that's when I knew I was doomed.


	2. Revenge Plan: Part 1

_**Never give up. You only get one life. Go for it!**_

 _ **~Richard E. Grant**_

 ** _~O~o~O~o~O~_**

 _ **Be of good courage, and he shall strengthen you heart, all ye that hope in the LORD.**_

 _ **~Psalm 31:24(KJV)**_

* * *

 **SUMMARY:**

 ** _It is time, Thalia has been itching to get back at Percy for bringing to the amusement park. And now, she has the perfect chance. After a few weeks from the incident, Piper planned a sleepover as a get-together for four of her bestfriends from camp. Thalia sees that as a chance to get 3 of her friends in with her plan to be the most surprising ever and knock Percy off his feet, literally!_**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN PJO, R.L. STINE'S HAUNTING HOUR SERIES, OR THE PRIVATE LIFE OF A CHICKEN DOCUMENTARY.**

* * *

 **Revenge Plan: Part 1 - The Sleepover (** **It would be great if you could take a moment to tell me what you think about this by reviewing. Many thanks for your time. :)**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I sat, slouched on a chair, staring aimlessly at Piper's ceiling. If you were wondering where I was, I blame it all on Piper for convincing me to be here. Katie and Piper had decided to create a sleepover, so they set it at Piper's house, considering that her house was much bigger than everyone else's. Deciding it would be a fun girls' activity, the both of them invited Thalia and I too. I grinned as I thought back to two weeks ago.

 **~ _Flash Back~_**

 _It was Saturday morning as I lay in bed, half-asleep because of the alarm clock beeping loudly. I had forgotten that I usually set my alarm earlier so I wouldn't be late to school. I groaned and slammed my hand on the top. It stopped its noise, I sighed in relief. The beeping noise continued again. "WHY?!"_

 _With sleepy half-lidded eyes, I looked up from my soft pillow and pressed the off button on my alarm clock, waiting an extra minute to make sure it didn't make any more noise. When it showed it wasn't going to make noise, my face collapsed into my pillow as I dozed off. But my slumber did not last long. My phone immediately buzzed loudly._

 _I decided to ignore the call, hoping that whoever it was would leave me alone. I mean, who wakes up this early? And on a Saturday? My phone kept on buzzing, its annoying sound irritating me even more. As you can guess, I was not happy at all. I was fed up with all these distractions that were interrupting my sleep. So, I grabbed my phone, not bothering to look at the caller ID, I growled into the phone, "What?"_

 _"Woah, woah, sounds like someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," the Piper's feminine voice on the other side said._

 _I rolled over on my back. "No kidding, I just woke up because of these annoying things blaring in my ears so you better have a good reason for calling at what? Seven o'clock in the morning!"_

 _"OK, me and Katie were up last night talking. And she had these adorable earrings with tiny little blue birds and a necklace-"_

 _"Piper, get to the point. You are getting a little off track here," I said grinning._

 _"Oops," she laughed. "Anyway, we came up with this amazing idea. We should have a sleepover! You know, a fun night so we can catch up on stuff, play games, watch movies, and listen to some music! Awesome, right? So, will you come?"_

 _"Sorry, Piper, you know I don't do well with parties and sleepovers."_

 _"Aww... Come on, don't think of it as a party, more like a get together at a friend's house," Piper paused. "Thalia will be there."_

 _"I still can't, I have a bunch of homework to complete," I was making up excuses now. I was_ that _desperate to not go. "Besides, how did you get Thalia to go?"_

 _I could practically hear her grin as she answered, "I promised to help her on one of her 'plans'. She said something about getting back at someone. I don't really know the details and she wants us all to be there. Here, I'll call Thals for proof." The call ended but not before another caller rang._

 _"Hello?"_

 _"Hey, Annie, did you hear about Pipe's sleepover?" Thalia asked._

 _"Yeah, she just called me."_

 _"OK, you need to go. We need to discuss my plan for payback at your boyfriend."_

 _I was confused. "Percy? What did he do?"_

 _"Remember that 'bonding time' you had set us up with, saying it will be fun?"_

 _"Yes..."_

 _"Well, it was fun, for him. He brought me to the amusement park. Who goes there? Percy, that's who. Anyway, I just need you help me to get back at him for bringing me there. Will you help?"_

 _"Well, I could but I don't know. Me, helping you do something most likely terrible things to him, Percy will hate me."_

 _"Oh, please. Percy had it coming, he knew I hate that place and still brought me there. The best thing for us to do now is the revenge plan. Please?"_

 _I thought about it for a moment. Percy_ did _bring Thals somewhere she did not like and he had it coming. Knowing my best friend, the 'revenge plan' probably involves anything sharp. I decided that would help her, but also lessen the blow on Percy."_

 _"OK, I will go," I answered finally._

 _I just hope someone won't get killed, or worse._

 _ **~End of Flashback~**_

I heard someone pressing the remote buttons as the TV flickered through multiple channels. I looked over to the where someone was constantly making noise. Thalia was on the floor, surrounded with around twenty movies from the shelves, while Piper sat on the couch behind Thalia pressing random buttons on the TV remote. Katie stood in the kitchen heating a bowl of popcorn while she tried to determine what to use to season the popcorn. Thalia looked over the DVDs with a glance, tapping her chin.

"Thalia, what are you looking for?" I asked.

Not looking up from the DVDs, she replied, "A movie."

I said sarcastically, " _Gee_ , Thals, I wouldn't have guessed from the pile of discs around you." Thalia sent me a glare. I smirked as I looked over her shoulder. "So... What _kind_ of movie are you looking for?"

"Horror or mystery, but Piper has like a millions of them, so I can't pick one. They are all so good!" Thalia exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

Piper, overhearing our very not-so-quiet conversation, stopped pressing buttons and looked over at us. "Hey! For the record, I don't have a million DVDs," she said. "I have twenty-three! Five horrors, six dramas, eight chick-flicks, three mysteries, and one documentary."

Katie came over to us with a bowl of popcorn, sat down next to Thalia and looked down at the DVDs. She picked up the documentary DVD. "'The Private Life of a Chicken'. Heh. Not so private anymore," she snorted. "Hey, Pipes, why do you only have one of this?"

"Because that documentary was about these chickens getting killed."

I stared down at the disc in horror. "WHAT?!" Katie and I shrieked in unison while Thalia looked at Piper with wide eyes.

"Yeah, I never finished the whole thing. It was just so..." Piper shivered.

Thalia took the DVD from Katie and tossed it over the couch. "Welp, we won't be seeing that one. Hmm... I don't know which one I should pick. Piper, which one do you think is the most scariest?" She looked at Piper expectantly. Katie and I frantically made motions with our hands to stop her from saying anything.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Thalia, this is suppose to be a _fun_ sleepover not a scaring fest that's going to make us stay up the whole night. For the sake of Katie, Annabeth, and myself, I will choose a somewhat scary movie." She pressed a button and the TV screen went to Netflix. The screen change to a unfamiliar movie. "'R.L. Stine's Haunting Hour the Series. Episode: Really You'. It's about a girl and a doll, any questions?"

Thalia and Katie shook their heads as I asked, "Um... could you give a more details about it?"

"You have to see it for yourself," Piper said. Katie gave a worried look to her. "Just in case you girls chicken out before it ends," Piper quickly added.

"So... It's scary," I said bluntly.

"A little bit."

"Ok."

"Yep."

"Uh-huh."

"No-"

"CAN WE PLEASE GET TO THE MOVIE NOW?" Thalia yelled impatiently, she crossed her arms. We all looked at her with a glare. "What? I said _please._ "

I rolled my eyes. "OK, we can start now."

"Yeah, let's see what this jig is about. Hey, Annabeth?" Katie questioned while Piper and Thalia went to get more popcorn, arguing whether to put salt or butter on it.

"Hmm..." I said, not taking my eyes from the screen, reading the summary of the movie.

"I don't trust them right now."

My eyes turned to her in surprise. "What? Piper and Thalia? I can understand if you don't trust Thals but Piper wouldn't scare us too much."

"I know, but, can we really trust her to choose a movie? It wouldn't scare Thalia because, well, she has a higher tolerance and Piper has probably already seen this movie and knows when to hide and cover her ears while we have to go through all of it."

"Good point. Don't worry, we'll-"

Thalia came over to us, clearly miffed about something.

Concerned, Katie asked, "Something wrong?"

"Salt," was all she said as if that explained everything.

I open my mouth to an 'o' shape in realization to what Thalia meant as Katie looked at her with confusion. "Huh?"

"Piper put salt in the popcorn instead of butter. She says, 'It's too fattening.'" Thalia grumbled.

We heard Piper shout from the kitchen, "IT IS!" She came out with a bowl of popcorn and handed it to Thalia. "Here, taste it."

Thalia narrowed her eyes at the bowl. "You didn't put poison in it, did you?"

Piper rolled her eyes and smirked. "Sure did. I mean, I _so_ invite you guys over just to poison you in the end at my own sleepover. I'm such a genius," she said sarcastically.

"OK. One, Annabeth is the geeky one." That earned her a sharp look from me. "And second, how would I know that that thing wasn't rigged with anything?" Thalia asked.

"You should trust me. I'm one of your trusted friends. "

"But you put salt in the popcorn!"

Piper sighed. "Just taste it already."

"Nope."

" _Thalia_ , just eat one already. Katie and I are waiting for you guys to finish arguing to see the movie," I said, my head resting on my hand.

"No."

"Come on, Thals, we want to watch the movie," Katie whined.

Thalia crossed her arms. "I'm gonna say it again. NO!"

It was clear that everyone was getting annoyed. Thalia wouldn't taste the popcorn, Piper was trying to get her to taste it, and Kate and I were waiting. And waiting.

"Thalia, I did not poison or do anything bad to it. EAT ONE!" Piper demanded.

"NO-"

Distracted, Thalia and Piper did not notice that my hand had sneaked into the popcorn bowl. Katie nodded at me, knowingly.

"I-"

I got up slowly, inching closer to Thalia.

"WILL-"

My hand rose up as I grinned evilly.

"NOT EAT-"

I popped the popcorn into her mouth. There was a moment of silence and shock at what just happened. Katie, Piper, and I started to laugh which turned to full-on laughing at Thalia's startled expression. We finally calmed down slightly with a few bits of laughter still there.

Finally out of shock, Thalia chewed, then swallowed. Her eyebrows furrowed. "Hey... this tastes pretty good." She took another one out of the bowl and tossed it into her mouth. "Butter and salt. Why didn't you tell me what was in there earlier?"

"Because you were too occupied to notice that I put butter in there before it heated up. I wanted it to be a surprise but you were clearly not going to eat it. I am super glad that Annabeth was doing what she did before because you don't want to know what I was planning to do to you," Piper explained, wiping few drops of tears that ran down her cheeks. She clapped her hands and rubbed them together like someone concocting a plan. "Let's get to the movie now. And trust me, it's not that scary."

Thalia shook her head eagerly, relaxing onto the couch while Katie and I shared a look of worry. We both knew, this was gonna be scary anyway.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Whew! That was a lot of writing. So the movie I had chosen for them to watch was picked because some of my best friends had watched this and they kept telling me how scary it was. So I thought to myself one night, "I will watch the movie." Luckily, Youtube had the movie (It is still there if you are interested, but it's a slightly different than the original due to copyright) and I have to say, I was afraid of my own room for about 2 weeks. Heh. Well, if you want to know what happens during the movie, simply search up for the plot on Google. It's not detailed so some of the things I mention later on will probably make no sense. Also, I am not sure if they still show this movie anymore... maybe they'll still show it on Netflix though.**

 **The documentary about the chickens is not actually a real DVD (Maybe it is, maybe not. So far I haven't seen any), but I've researched it on Google and it has a couple Youtube videos that shows a video of the little chickens' life span on Youtube. It was so sad.**

 **Finally, I will be stating that the, "Revenge Plan" will have several parts/chapters depending on how many words there are in order to finish it. I had originally typed about 1/4 of this on one page but it went up to 3,000 words so I am splitting it up into two. You can look forward to having each chapter have at least 1,500-2,000 words long. Many thanks for stopping by this sequel. :)**

 **~A.G.I.**

 ** _P.S._**

 ** _All shows/movies/books genre mentioned here are not by me._**

 ** _Woah, if you had read that whole entire thing, Thanks! I'm most likely boring everyone with this. Sorry if I deleted the one before and you came for no reason, but I had to make changes to it. XP Leave a review on what you think. Ok, ok, I am gonna go now..._**

 ** _BYE! :)_**


	3. Revenge Plan: Part 2

**Happy LATE Fourth of July!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN PJO OR R.L. STINE'S HAUNTING HOUR. Duh. Also, review if you think I should continue this! It really makes my day. :)**

* * *

 **Revenge Plan: Part 2**

 **Annabeth's POV**

All of us screamed loudly. Or more accurately, only three of us screamed. I pretty sure you can guess who didn't scream at all. Yep, you guessed right, Thalia. She just watched with a smile on her face as Katie and Piper hugged each other like it was for their dear lives while I hid under a soft blanket, shaking a little. **(A/N: This is a little bit of a inside peek at this movie. So skip if you do NOT want to know what happens. Hehe. On with the rest of the story!)** It was the part of the movie where, I had lost track of where, Lilly D, the doll, was causing these strange little things to happen. The mom confronted her daughter, Lilly, about these things but she denied them.

Sometime later, the mom wishes Lilly D was her own daughter. I am guessing that is when Lilly and Lilly D started something like a body switch. I squeaked as Lilly climbed into her mother's bedroom trying to get help. In front of me, I heard Thalia snicker at my sound and I sent her a glare.

Since Piper was on my right, I shook her arm and hissed quietly, "I thought you said this wasn't scary!"

"Uh..." she said distractedly, not taking her gaze off the screen. Her chocolate-brown eyes turned to me. "I technically said that this was somewhat scary."

"Well, it's more than 'somewhat'."

"OK, OK, fine. Just wait, it's all good in the end," she assured me.

"Isn't that what pretty much always happens in a movie?"

"Maybe?"

"Piper."

"I guess so."

"OK."

"Glad we got this settled."

"Happy now?"

"Yu-"

"Shhh! You guys act like five year olds," Thalia said to us.

"Am not," Piper denied.

"Are too."

"Am not."

"You just proved my point. Now, shush!" She turned back to the television.

Piper giggled. "Oops. We went a little off track," she whispered loudly to me.

Thalia groaned. "A little? More like a lot! You know I can hear you, right?"

"Yes... wait, what part is this?" I asked confused, looking at the TV. I saw that the doll, Lilly, was in the garbage and Lilly D had ran off with her brother's friend, Josh, right behind her.

"Near the end. It's the best part!" Piper squealed loudly.

Katie slapped a hand over her mouth. "SHHH! Geez, guys, some person over here is trying to watch the movie. Now, Pipes, be quiet until this movie is over and then we'll discuss Thalia's plan for 'revenge'. I'm going to take my hand off and you are not going to talk really loud until the movie is over. Got it?"

"Hhmn hmm," Piper's muffled voice agreed. Katie's hand came off slowly.

Piper started spitting and wiped her mouth. "Yuck," she whispered to Katie. "Never do that again."

"Oh, she won't. Next time, _I'll_ get a muzzle," I smiled as I pretended to think where I could get one.

Piper's eyes widened. "No, no, no. No need for that. I'll be quiet. See?" She pulled an imaginary zipper across her mouth, twisted the lock, and threw the key away. She crossed her arms to tell me she was serious.

Katie, on the other side beside her, rolled her eyes. "Real mature, Piper."

The TV turned off. Katie, Piper, and I moved our gazes to Thalia in confusion. Thalia faced us as she ate popcorn, staring at us with a look of interest.

I looked at her with a raised brow. "What happened to the movie?"

"It ended," she shrugged, putting another piece of popcorn in her mouth. "You guys are much more interesting than the movie."

Piper faked a bow then started searching for something on the floor. She must have finally found what she was looking for she unzipped her mouth with a pretend key and thanked, "Why, thank you, Thals. Unlike _someone,_ " Piper shot me a glare, "You don't want to see me get muzzled."

"I would like to," Katie muttered.

I sent her a weird look. "OK..."

Thalia waved her hands and rubbed them together. "Now, let's talk about my revenge plan. There are three phases, phase one is to get him suspicious. Being a Kelp Head, he probably won't suspect a thing until phase two. So if that happens, phase two will knock him off his feet, literally. And last of all, phase three is where Annie-beth, over here, comes in for the final blow."

We nodded. I scratched my head, processing what I just heard. "What's phase one supposed to be?"

"Well, that's what you girls will be figuring out. Any ideas?"

Everyone thought long and hard. A few seconds passed, then minutes. Suddenly, a light bulb blew up in my head like a bomb. See? That's how good I thought my idea was.

"PEANUTS!" I blurted out of nowhere. My friends' heads all swiveled toward me, startled and confused.

"What?" they asked in unison as they shared a look with each other.

"Are you ok? I think the movie is making you a little nutty," Katie chuckled a bit at her joke. "Ha ha. Get it? Pea-nut? Nutty?"

Piper and Thalia just looked at her like she was the one who was nutty.

I slapped my palm against my forehead. "No, I am perfectly fine. I do not have a problem. Also, a peanut is not a nut. It is a legume, meaning it grows underground unlike walnuts and almonds, which grow on trees," I quoted myself. "Basically, my plan was to use peanuts."

"Did Percy give you that idea?" Piper snickered.

"Yes..."

"I figured so. Something must have happened and you didn't tell us anything. Spill," she commanded me.

I looked away, avoiding their questioning eyes as my face turned red at the thought. "You know, I don't think you guys would be interested with it. I know, let's scratch that ridiculous thing I said away and do a new one like-"

Thalia cut me off. "Come on, guys, let's give Annabeth a break. I mean, it's not like she didn't do anything like-"

I stopped her from saying more by placing a hand over her mouth and using my other arm to pin her against the floor as I gave her my best glare. "I'm going to take off my hand now and you are NOT going to finish that sentence. Yes?"

My best friend looked skeptical at first, but after realizing my arms were not going to release her, she nodded. I slowly moved my hand, keeping an eye on her just to make sure. Thalia let out a breath. "So... where'd you get that peanut idea?" She asked slyly, winking.

"THALIA!"

 **O~o~O~o~O~**

"Are you guys done fighting yet? We've been waiting for like five minutes! Eek!" Piper complained, ducking behind the counter as I threw a pillow her way. "Watch that thing! Also, we need to talk about Thalia's plan."

After Thalia had made that comment about my idea, I had lunged for her and it caused a fight between us. We had created a pillow fight, threw popcorn, and tackled each other. As we were in a battle, both Piper and Katie were hidden behind the kitchen counter looking for a notepad.

In the midst of the fight, I glanced up from under Thalia who was pinning me down on the floor. "Fine." Without warning, I shoved her off me.

"WHAT!" Thalia fell off me with an 'oomph' onto her butt. Her head turned me. "Why did you do that for?!"

"Because you weren't going to get off even if I ask you nicely," I simply replied, brushing off the non-existent dust on me.

She huffed. "Well, let's get back to our plan. We can't let anything delay it this time."

"Yep," Katie agreed, placing herself on the floor next to me. "Piper found a notepad and pencil so we can write down all the ideas. So far, we have the peanut idea by Annabeth."

I grimaced. "Do we have to keep that one?" I wished I had never mentioned anything about that.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Yes, and not buts. Thalia, we have phase one and all we need to do is to think of what to do with it."

We all put ourselves in deep thought. I tapped my chin. _"Peanuts... Peanuts..."_

"I know!" Katie shouted. Piper looked at her, urging her to continue. "I'm a gardener, right?" We nodded. "I can make the peanuts move so they'll attack Percy. We just need to lead him to a garden full of peanuts and I can work my magic on them. How's that sound?"

"Hmm... that's not bad. I like it. I think it will be hilarious to watch him fight moving peanuts. Piper? Thalia?" I stared at the both of them.

Piper shook her head. "Yep. That's good."

"I agree," Thalia said. Piper wrote it down and showed it to us.

* * *

 **THE REVENGE PLAN**

 _Phase 1: Katie controls peanuts to attack Percy._

 _Phase 2:_

 _Phase 3(Final blow):_

* * *

"OK, that's good. What is phase two?" Katie asked. That is when Thalia grinned. I felt a pit of worry and fear at her look. Piper simply looked at her.

"Let me explain," Thalia said. We all nodded slowly. "Percy is a bit claustrophobic because the sea is free and flows openly, so when it is trapped, he is scared. Does this make sense? So, my idea is... wait for it, to trap him in a cardboard box."

Silence.

We gaped at her, mouths open. "Did I hit you on the head a little too hard?" I said uncertainly, tapping her head a couple times just to make sure.

Thalia swatted my hand away. "Stop it, I'm not crazy. We would be trapping him in a dry area, so no water. Then we add effects like lightning, shaking, and clowns while I just laugh outside. It's a little more complicated that what it is but this is the basic outline of it so far."

No one said anything. I was in shock; I guess I did not have to help stop Thalia from injuring or harming Percy. That was until I realized we still had phase three, the final blow. If she had already planned it, it would obviously be something dangerous. But for now, I don't feel like anything bad will happen.

Piper laughed and jotted down the idea after a few seconds. "I knew it was coming. For now, we'll work on phase one. Does anyone know where we can use to set the peanut plan in or if anyone owns a peanut farm?"

"I know a girl from camp that has a friend that has another friend whose family owns a peanut farm," Katie said like it wasn't confusing at all. "I can ask her to ask her friend who can ask his or her family to let us borrow the land for a little bit."

Thalia looked confused while Piper scratched her head. Luckily, I understood it all. "Yep, that should be good."

"Got it, I'll go and call them." She got up, taking out her phone ***** and was about to go to the kitchen until Piper asked.

"Wait, won't they be asleep right now?"

"Don't worry, my friend knows a way. Besides, it's only... eleven-thirty. She will be up." Katie headed to the kitchen. "Hey, Lily! Haven't seen you in a long time, how's it been? Uh, huh..."

I tuned her out Piper looked at me like I was an alien. I stared at her with a weird look. "Something on my face?"

"I'm wonder how you can understand what Katie just said, and I'm pretty she didn't understand what she just said a minute ago!"

I shrugged and replied, "It's easy. She said that she has a friend from camp who has a friend that has a friend, whose family owns a peanut farm. See? Simple."

Thalia looked around as if someone was going to hear, beside me. " _Alien ears I tell you_ _,_ " she muttered to Katie.

I rolled my eyes. Katie ran into the room, breathless. "We are _so_ lucky! I called my friend's friend and she called her friend's family and they told me we could use it because they are going to be leaving early in the morning tomorrow since they are going on vacation for a week. So, until they come back, we could borrow it for now."

Piper clapped her hands. "Wow... that was convenient."

"Yup, we're lucky I knew someone."

"Good for you," Thalia praised.

I yawned and headed over to the corner to get my sleeping bag. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat. We can plan the rest tomorrow, we have the whole day."

"Okay," they all agreed in unison as they unrolled their sleeping bags.

Katie switched the lights off. "G'night, guys."

"G'night."

And we fell asleep, not worrying until tomorrow to continue Thalia's plan of revenge.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hope you like this. :)**

 **~A.G.I.**

 ***I know, the phones aren't supposed to be used because monsters can track them blah, blah, blah. I just wanted them to have a way to communicate fast during that time and I couldn't think of a way they could without it. Unless they knew what Google hangouts (It's sort of a like texting on a computer except for free) was but by then the family would've already left the house in the morning and it would be too late. So, in conclusion, let's just pretend monsters can't find them by phones for a moment and that some imaginary person created a phone for demigods. K? Good. Until the next chapter,** **Tschüss!**

 **P.S. I won't update next week. BUT I WILL COME BACK. Don't worry. ;)**

 **P.P.S. My editor likes peach gummies.**


	4. Cats, Cleaning, and a Spider

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, they belong to Rick.**

* * *

 _ **~A week earlier~**_

 _Ring._

 _"Hello, who is this?" I said, answering the phone._

 _A woman's voice replied, "Annabeth, it's me, Mrs. Ladderson!"_

 _"Oh! Sorry, Mrs. Ladderson, I didn't recognize the phone number," I apologized after I realized who it was. "Is there something you need?"_

 _"Well, yes. Next week, my husband and I are going out with our kids, who as you know, have moved away. We haven't seen them in a while and we wanted to spend the whole day with them but I also wanted to clean the basement. I was wondering if you could help clean half the basement next Friday. I will pay."_

 _"Of course I can, but you don't need to give me anything. I can work for free, seeing as I have nothing to do next week."_

 _"Nonsense. You will get paid for the work." I opened my mouth to protest but she cut me off. "No buts. Believe me, you will see what I mean when you come over. Oh, and one more thing, can you take care of my little kitty, Donald?"_

 _Little? Kitty? That is definitely NOT Donald. He was a fat, grey cat with white stripes. Percy and I had been over to their house before to watch him but I'm pretty sure he did not like me at all, but liked Percy instead. Not only did Donald take much liking to Percy, they even planned a scheme! And the cat couldn't even talk! In the end, I was the one covered in milk. Cat traitor. I paused for a moment to think about it._

 _Finally, I responded, "Okay, what time should I come over?"_

 _"How does ten o'clock sound?"_

 _"Great."_

 _"Excellent! See you next Friday, Annabeth! It was very pleasant talking to you," Mrs. Ladderson said happily. "Well, I got to go. Bye!"_

 _The phone clicked off, leaving me to wonder what she meant by 'you will see when you come over'._

 ** _~Now~_**

I rang the doorbell as I tapped my foot against the concrete, waiting for someone to open the door. The door swung open, revealing a woman in her mid-sixties with soft black hair, kind brown eyes, not looking a day older than thirty.

Mrs. Ladderson greeted me with a kind smile. "Good morning, Annabeth! Come in, come in."

I smiled back at her and looked around. "Where's Donald?"

She pointed to the back of her. "He's in the kitchen and needs to be fed in about fifteen minutes and here," she handed me a crisp fifty dollar bill. Mrs. Ladderson grabbed her purse and rushed out the door, waving to me. "Bye, Annabeth!"

"Bye," I waved to her and the door closed. I put my hands on my hips, deciding what to do first. I didn't want to start cleaning downstairs, only to come back up, all dirty, to feed Donald. So I chose to play with the cat for a few minutes before going down.

I called out from the doorway to the kitchen. "Donald!"

For a minute, I expected someone to say 'duck'. Huh. Either way, no one responded at all and I called again as I walked over to the kitchen. This time, there was a soft growl. I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion as I peeked around the corner and gasped. Donald- or should I say Donna -had kittens! I thought for sure _Donald_ was a male, even Mrs. Ladderson was sure Donald was a _he._ I took a step closer to the scene but she hissed at me and I jumped back in surprise. I slowly made my way back to a chair.

 _Woah,_ I thought. This was really crazy, surprising, and... I don't know what to do. Someone, please tell me, what do you do after a cat has given birth when you are in the state of shock and thought this cat was always a male?! I did what seemed like the best option, calling Percy. Now I felt stupid. Why would he know something about cats and babies and birth?

The phone rang a couple times before he picked up. "Hello?"

"Donald gave birth!" I blurted out.

There was silence over the phone before he spluttered. " _WHAT?!_ How many? I thought Donald was a guy... because well, Donald."

"There are two and so did I! But unless you know a male cat giving birth, unicorns aren't going to fly. What do I do?"

"Um... let him- I mean, _her_ -rest."

I nodded, but he couldn't see me through the phone. "Okay... do you have something more? I don't really know much about this."

"Neither do I. I read somewhere you should put them in a box but wear gloves so your smell doesn't get on the kittens."

"Why?"

"The mom might kill the babies."

"... Okay, but-"

"WAIT! Never mind what I said before, don't carry the cats! Donald is gonna be extra annoying to you."

"No kidding."

"Just get a box and a blanket. I'm coming over."

"'Kay, see you then."

 _Click._

I dialed the phone again, but this time to Mrs. Ladderson.

"Hello, Annabeth. Is something wrong?"

"Erm... sort of? I'm not sure if this is wrong or not but your cat just had kittens."

"That can't be possible! Donald is a boy! How many are there?"

"Two. Don't worry, they don't look like they are in any trouble. Percy is coming over to help, so you don't need to come back too early."

"Okay, just make you leave a bowl of food and water beside them when they need. I hope this helps. Until I can come back, would you be able to watch them for a few hours?"

I didn't really have anything interesting to do, so I said yes.

"Great! I'll see you then. Call me if anything happens. Bye!"

"Bye! Enjoy your trip."

 _Click._

I sighed. What do you do while you wait? Check on the cat first then find a box and a blanket, that's what. I silently crept to the kitchen and slowly looked around to the floor. Phew. The cat was sound asleep. Now for a box... My eyes scanned around the area for a box, preferably cardboard, but stopped when they landed across the room to a pile under the kitchen counter.

I drew in a deep breath and started to sneak across, silently. I did not want to disturb them and have, Donald or Donna, hissing or claw at me. Slowly but surely, I made it all the way to the other side in triumph. I momentarily forgot about the cats and grabbed the boxes too quickly, making a loud noise. Donald, name still to be determined, hissed loudly at me, waving a paw to claw me.

I scampered away with the boxes, steering clear out of the kitchen and onto the couch. After a few minutes of finding the right box size, getting hissed at, and guessing, I finally found the box that fitted them. The blanket I found was an old towel, which I washed with somewhat odorless soap and dried beforehand. For the food, it was little hard to get since it was on top of a high cabinet and behind the place where the cats were.

I 'attempted' to carefully get past them but Donald only hissed at me. I groaned. How was I ever gonna get there? I need someone who hasn't gone on their bad side. Luckily, the doorbell rang just as I thought about it. I knew immediately who it was, so I flung the door open and jumped onto him. He caught me, chuckling.

I stood with my hands on my hips pointing to the kitchen. "They're over there. Be careful, Donald is feisty!" I warned him in fake fear behind his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'm not that clumsy and I know how to handle cats. Besides, Donald likes me!" Percy smirked, so sure of himself as he went into the kitchen.

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, right."

He suddenly came to a halt at the doorway. Percy turned to look at me. "It's true, she does."

I didn't look at him, still not convinced he was right. "Prove it."

"Hmm... has she ever tried to attack you like a rabid beast mixed with a hydra, and stuffed into fur which people called a cat?"

"That's exaggerating a little too much," I replied.

"Ha! You don't deny it." Percy saw the little frown on my face and smiled at me, putting his arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry, just because _she_ doesn't like you doesn't mean _I_ don't _love_ you."

My lips turned into a big, happy grin. "Thanks."

"No problem. Let's get to work!" He headed off the kitchen leaving me standing outside with my thoughts. I grinned to myself as I my mind replayed his words. It touched my heart that he loves me. Sure, sometimes he would be really clueless and idiotic, but he could be really sweet and caring when he wanted to. But that's what counts.

Percy's questioning face popped into my field of vision, jolting me out of my thoughts. "You okay?

I nodded with a small smile. "Yup."

 _ **~O~o~O~o~O~**_

After twenty minutes of carefully moving the kittens, prepping the box, and dodging the claws, we _finally_ collapsed onto the couch, tired. The cats were currently in the farther end of the kitchen, not next to the doorway. Percy wiped a drop of sweat off his forehead. "Huh, I thought that would be easy."

"With you here, I thought so too. At least I didn't get killed. Phew!" I said, relieved as I pretended to check myself for any signs of injuries.

He rolled his eyes. "Of course you didn't get killed, I did all the work. Now all we have to do is just sit back and-"

"I forgot!" I exclaimed in realization.

Percy looked at me with a weird expression telling to explain what I meant.

"I was supposed to clean half the basement," I said. "But then I got distracted with all these things happening and I totally forgot about it."

I bolted off the couch and started to head downstairs when I heard Percy calling to me. "Wait! I'll help!"

I shook my head. "No, you've already done enough and it shouldn't be long before I come up." He opened his mouth to protest but I cut him off. "I'll call you if I need anything, okay?"

He nodded, grumbling a bit. I grabbed a pair of blue rubber gloves, plastic bags, and made my way down. The stairs creaked loudly below me as I stepped on them. The whole ceiling was covered completely in webs. I grabbed the webs off their places, stuffed them into a plastic bag, and continued to clean the rest of the room. I was mid-finished when I felt something hairy crawling on me.

I turned around, hand aimed up and- SMACK!

"Ouch!" Percy whined, rubbing his head. "That hurt!"

"You deserve that," I told him. "Besides, what was that hairy thing?"

"A dust ball."

"Ew. I thought that was a spider."

"I know."

"How?"

"You slapped me."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Percy?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you see that thing on the floor that's moving?"

"No..."

"Well, it is. Look!" I silently screamed at him, pointing to the black crawly thing.

He looked and his eyes widened. "Do you have a tissue?"

"No, but I have a bag and gloves. Here." I handed him the gloves and bag and stepped a foot away from him.

The black thing continued to crawl toward us and Percy's hand swooped down, scooping the black thing into a bag. He tied it close and held it up in front of himself. I looked closely at it and it writhed at me in the bag. Yup, it was definitely a spider seeking revenge since they are the children of Arachne.

"Um... can we throw that thing away now? I feel like it's giving me looks now," I said.

Percy nodded. "Yeah, it's kind of heavy and about a foot long too," he noted as he went upstairs.

I trailed behind him, eyed the floor cautiously, and whispered to them, "Stay away," then continued upstairs. I fell onto the couch, rubbing my eyes. Someone's weight landed next to me as he put his arm around me. I started to doze off when I jumped up suddenly. Percy gazed at me questioningly as I leaned over him to grab a big cushion.

I scooted away from him a little, hugging the cushion to my chest as I said to him, "This is for my chastity."

He turned beet red in embarrassment and I laughed myself to tears.

* * *

 **PLEASE TAKE THE TIME TO REVIEW PLEASE! It only takes a minute. (Unless you are one of those people who take more than one minute, please take your time!) *sips water* :)**

 **~A.G.I.**


	5. Revenge Plan: Part 3

**WORDS: 3,000+**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Side note: The bottom half is roughly edited so excuse me for any mistakes in here. Thanks! :)**

 **Random question of the day: What's your favorite color? (Mine's Grey/Gray)**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"Thalia," Piper said, waving her hands around, trying to get Thalia's attention. As you can see, Thalia was not listening at all. She was too concentrated on Katie who was moving the peanuts toward us. I mean, I would be mesmerized at them too, with them running to us... as if they were going to attack us! What? Not that they were supposed to be _friendly_ peanuts.

"Awesome, now we just need Percy to get here..." She took out her phone and started texting.

" _Thalia,_ help!" I yelped as peanuts started jumping on Piper. Katie tried to stop them but they merely jumped onto her before she could and I started to swipe multiple peanuts off of her, but they only went on me instead.

"Hold..."

" _THALIA!_ "

"What?" She turned her gaze from her phone to look at us questioningly.

Piper fell backwards with a shriek. "They are attacking us! Help!"

Now with wide-eyes, Thalia quickly put her phone away and started to help Katie fight off the peanuts. After multiple yells of frustration and a stern glare from Thalia, the peanuts finally got off us. In a soldier like stance, they stood in a row of a hundred-fifty by twenty with Thalia acting like a general.

Thalia started to explain a bunch of orders to them, telling them to play dead until Percy, who she described as a clueless-teenager-who-apparently-is-her-cousin with black hair and sea-green eyes, walked in, they could not attack him to the ground.

"Got it?" Thalia asked to the peanuts.

They all nodded and resumed to stand like soldiers. I found it hilarious that the peanuts were acting that way, so I laughed out loud. All of their heads turned to me, eyes widened in surprise, except for the peanuts of course.

Thalia put her hands on her hips, raising a brow. "What's so funny?"

I waved my hand is dismissal. "Nothing, please continue."

"So," Thalia resumed talking to the peanuts. "Do you guys and girls know what to do?"

They nodded.

Piper said to me, "Now all we need is Percy."

Katie grinned. "He's coming."

"How do you know?"

"I was looking at Thalia's phone and... I can see him from all the way here," she said sheepishly pointing from above my shoulder. "I probably should've told you earlier but I was distracted and forgot about it for a second."

I patted her shoulder. "Don't worry, he hasn't seen us yet. Let's hide before he comes here," I told her as I went to crouch behind a tall, thick bush.

Katie hid next to me while Piper and Thalia climbed up into a tree. We waited for what seemed like forever because my knees were tired of bending and I didn't want to sit and dirty my pants. Finally, Percy's head popped up in my field of vision as I tried to see Thalia and Piper through the bushes without getting attention to myself.

I subtly waved to them as Katie picked up a leaf and threw it up in the air. Thankfully, Piper quickly caught our movements, whispered to Thalia, and gave me a thumbs up.

I nodded and whispered to Katie," It's time."

She grinned and pointed behind the bush. "Look."

I jumped slightly as I heard a loud cry of surprise. It sounds like the little peanuts have already attacked, I thought. Though, I did feel a little sympathetic for him, considering that he was my boyfriend but... I mean, can't everyone have fun once in a while? Besides, it's not like he's (maybe) gonna get killed or anything.

Shaking away my thoughts, my gaze went back to the scene before me. Percy writhed and shouted with an attempt to get rid of the tiny minions, but they followed their orders from Thalia and did not let go. I laughed softly at them as Percy was tackled to the floor. Katie patted my shoulder and pointed to Thalia, who winked at me. I nodded.

We needed to make our get away as fast as we could before Percy caught us. The little peanuts, as if on command, covered Percy's eyes and Thalia and Piper jumped out of the tree. They sprinted down the hill, heading to the car. Katie and I quickly followed after them, slamming the car door shut, then breathing heavily.

Thalia started laughing and all of us joined her. We high-fived each other, calming down.

"That was awesome!" Katie said.

I smiled. "Agreed. Did you see his face?"

"Priceless!" Thalia clapped. "Now, onto phase two. Piper, did you get the box?"

Piper nodded. "Yep. It's in place and ready to go."

"Good. By the time we get to the abandoned amusement park, all those peanuts should be back to their original place and Annabeth can call him to come here ASAP."

"Wait, why me?" I asked.

"Because he would be more convinced with you calling him than either of us. Unless, he already suspects you are in on this," Thalia said. "But he won't, so give him a call." She reached into her pocket and handed me her phone.

I took it before asking, "What happens if he asks me why I'm using your phone? Wouldn't it be better if I use mine instead?"

"Right you are. Now, hurry up. It's going to take him a while to get to where we are."

"Shhh... It's _ringing._ "

They all looked at me weirdly and the look disappeared as the phone was picked up on the other end. I held the phone to my ear.

"Annabeth? I was just about to call you. You would not believe what just happened to me!" Looks like Thalia was right, he wasn't suspicious at all.

"Oh, really? What happened?" I asked, trying to stifle a grin from forming.

"Peanuts attacked me!"

I couldn't help it, I just had to laugh. I laughed, not because I thought it wasn't true and he was talking crazy, but I bet you knew why. If you didn't, well it was because I had just witnessed him being attacked by peanuts. Get it? But how could you NOT laugh at that. Just picture your friend or family member being attacked by thousands of tiny objects and tackled to the floor by them. Okay, that seemed a _little_ cruel but funny at the same time.

I did not realize I'd spaced out and was brought back from my thoughts when Percy asked, "Hello? Are you still there?"

"Hmm?" I said distractedly. "Yes, I'm still here. So, you were attacked by peanuts. Do you know how? And where were you?"

"Uh... let's see. Thalia called me about twenty-minutes ago and told me to come this peanuts farm because of an emergency and-"

"Hold on, so you just went without asking her what the 'emergency' was?"

Thalia sent me a glare that said, 'What are you doing?'

I looked from the phone to her, then back to the phone and to her again. Thankfully, she knew what I was thinking and nodded.

"Of course I asked her. But she wouldn't tell me anything about it, she just said it was an emergency."

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, so why'd you call me? Usually you don't call during the morning."

Uh, oh. He'd got me on this one. It was true, I don't really bother to call him in the morning for reasons I'm not going to say **(** **A/N:** _cough- sleep -cough_ **)**.

"Er- well, I decided I needed to go for a run this morning, then I helped out some friends, and I just wanted to ask how your day was. Oh, and you know that abandoned amusement park?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Could you come here? A couple friends of mine wanted to play a prank on this guy and we need your help."

"Sure. Wait, do I know this 'guy'?" Percy asked suddenly very interested.

"Aww... don't be jealous."

"I'm not jealous!"

"And Barney isn't purple," I said sarcastically. "Trust me, you definitely know him and he has a lovely girlfriend too."

"Okay, I'll be there in around twenty-five minutes. See you then."

"Bye!"

I hung up. Katie looked at me with a funny expression on her face. I stared at her, raising my eyebrow questioningly. "Something wrong?"

"Nope," Piper responded instead. "That was a good excuse! I mean, playing a prank on a guy, who is actually Percy, and saying you need him to help us is genius!"

"I agree," Katie said.

Thalia nodded. "How long 'til he gets here?"

"About twenty-five minutes," I said. "We'll have plenty of time to set up the place. All we need to do is tie the rope and get Percy to stand on the 'X'."

"Yep. Also, Annabeth, could you lead him inside? Me and Piper need to be behind the buttons and Katie has to quickly seal the box to the floor. And since you already called Percy here, he would immediately know you are in my revenge but he wouldn't know about Katie or Piper."

"Sure thing. But what would I say if he asks me why we bothered to only call him and not Jason or Grover?"

"Good thing I thought of that beforehand. I told Jason to get Grover and go hiking to get off their lazy butts. So as of now, they are about two hours away from here."

I clapped, amazed at my best friend. "Wow. That was amazing."

She smiled. "You are very welcome!"

Katie and I leaned back on our seats and I turned to look out the window. The sun shone on my face and I smiled. Today was going to be a great day, even if Percy was part of it, and I was going to enjoy it.

* * *

"So, why am I here again?" Percy whined. "I got attacked by peanuts like thirty-minutes ago and why did your prank for whoever have to be here?!"

"Oh stop it. It's not like anything _bad_ is going to happen to you _here._ " I wasn't lying when I said there wasn't anything bad happening to him. I'm pretty sure the 'box' plan was not harmful at all. I think. Oh, well. It was too late to convince the others to stop now. Ha! What a shame... I wonder if there was going to be blackmail. I hope so.

"But it's dark and I feel like Thalia did something I should be worried about."

"You're too paranoid."

"Maybe you aren't paranoid enough."

"Or maybe I just know what's suppose to happen next," I muttered.

"Huh?"

I waved it off. "Nothing." I pointed to the red 'X' on the ground. "Just stand there and don't move. You will have to wait until we're ready and then the trap will come down. Understand?"

He grunted, still miffed about the place we were in. He moved to stand on the edge of the 'X', looking cautiously at the mark.

I rolled my eyes and pushed him onto the middle of it. "Now, stay still and I'll give the signal."

Before he could say anything, I gave two thumbs up in the air and the metal box dropped. I ran to one side of the box, locking the hinge to the floor as Katie and Piper came around it and did the same thing until all four corners were sealed shut. The box shook as Percy hit the box.

"Um... I'm pretty sure this isn't suppose to happen!" He said inside.

Thalia's laugh suddenly boomed through the hidden speakers around us. Her face popped out of her hiding spot, which was behind a mirror, and pointed to a room. Katie, Piper, and I rushed into the room and took our seats. I pressed a black button labeled 'Sound effects #1' and the sound of thunder echoed through. Piper had her finger placed up on a blue button labeled 'PRESS ME #2' as we heard Percy's muffled voice.

"Erm... thef fish fnot money!" Which is translated to, "Er... this is not funny!"

Non of us responded, since we had to be quiet, like we had abandoned him. The metal box stopped its pounding and it felt like Percy had given up trying to get out. If you thinking he could've used Riptide to cut himself out, he can't. The reason is that he has no pockets. No pockets means his sword cannot return to him.

Why did he wear pants without pockets today? Usually he does, but why today? You may wonder. I don't know, you can keep wondering because I have no idea either. I was startled at the sound of the metal box rattling loudly.

I heard 'oomph' and groans from inside and felt a poke on my arm. I looked at Piper. I mouthed to her, 'What?'

She mouthed back to me, 'Be ready' and I held onto my seat to brace myself. She pressed a green button labeled '#3 ESCAPE!' and I found myself falling into darkness. I had expected to die from the fall but surprisingly, I landed on the ground like an angel, completely unscathed.

Ha. Fooled ya. That didn't happened at all. Okay, so I didn't die but during the landing, my chair had cracked from the impact on the giant cushion we had set up beforehand. I flew off the chair, bruised my arm on the side of the chair in the process, and proceeded to fall face down onto the cushion below.

"Mmph..." I groaned in pain, my voice muffled. Note to self: Don't let Piper do the escape plans.

Thalia and Katie had also landed in the position as me while Piper sat in her chair, unharmed and smiling. Thalia's face popped up and glared at Piper.

"Why are you the only one that landed safely on this cushion?" Thalia asked, still glaring as she dusted herself.

"Because I tested this before we came here and I'm pretty sure your chairs are suppose land like mine," Piper said, then realization dawned on her. "Ohh..."

I said sarcastically, "Yeah, oh."

"No, I mean ohh... like I forgot to tell you guys that you're not suppose to hold onto the chair too tightly or it'll start to lean to the side and it won't land straight. Oops."

"Yeah, oops," Katie and I said in unison. Thalia rolled her eyes and got up. She headed to a door, which had a bunch of stairs, and we followed her up. About half way up, I sat on a step, tired and legs sore.

"I'm gonna rest, this is too long," I stated, catching my breath.

Thalia sat next to me. "I think we should all rest before we go up because phase three will be in twenty minutes."

Katie, Piper, and I looked at her. "What? So fast? _Why?_ " Katie moaned. "I need to catch my breath!"

Percy's cousin smile. "Exactly, that's why we should take five minutes to rest then run back up and drive to the ball pit."

"Huh? A ball pit?" Piper asked, confused. "That was in the plan?"

"Yep," Thalia smiled. "It also includes a camera and purple dinosaurs!"

I smacked my forehead. "I have a feeling that there's going to be blackmail here..."

"Duh. What kind of cousin would I be if I didn't have any of it in one of my plans?"

"True that. Well, we should probably head to the there now, the cage is going to pop off in a few minutes," Piper said as she got up.

We all groaned in protest. "In a minute! My legs are still dead," Thalia said as I exaggerated with her by gesturing to my limp legs.

" _Get up_."

"Fine. Can't you guys wait? Yeesh... Ow! I'm up! I'm up!"

* * *

"'Kay. So how long do we wait?"

I shrugged. "Five minutes? Thalia never said how long he would take."

"Oh," Katie said. "I still can't believe Percy just agreed to come here even though he knows what Thals is doing!"

"Yeah, she told me it was because he wanted to get this over with so he wouldn't have to worry anymore," Piper informed us.

"Smart Percy," I smiled. We three girls sat in the medium size bridge on the slide looking outside the clear bubble window, checking to see if Percy was coming. At first, we were doubtful about the play house size but I had crawled into the bright green tube and I fit! And we also uncertain whether Percy would come, seeing as he was definitely suspicious about us anyway.

But it all worked out in the end so no worries. Right now, Thalia was opening the ball pit, which was filled with Barneys, underneath us. So the plan was fairly simple, if not easy, so Percy was suppose to walk into the room blindfolded and pushed into the pit as Thalia took pictures of him. Simple blackmail. He wouldn't see it coming at all.

When Thalia had told us her plan at first, we laughed and thought she was joking. But we realized that she doesn't just randomly joke about this, it was hilarious though.

"Girls, look! He's coming!" Piper exclaimed as she pointed through the bubble window.

I laughed at the sight. "What kind of blindfold is that?!"

"Um... that would be Jason's," Piper laughed at the pink blindfold with tiny rainbow hearts on it.

Katie raised her eyebrows with a smile. "Why is he wearing Jason's? Wait, never mind that, why does Jason _have_ a blindfold?"

"Because, he couldn't sleep at night ever since Thalia showed him Barney," Piper said defensively. "Now, shush. Let's listen!"

"Why am I wearing this?" I heard Percy asked as Thalia guided him to the ball pit filled with purple dinosaurs.

"Because," Thalia replied, not giving him a full answer.

"Because?"

"Just walk," she said, putting him on the edge of the pit. She took a few steps back holding a camera and got ready to take a photo. "Now stay there until I say keep walking."

"Uh... what's in front of me?" Percy's voice getting nervous.

"Nothing crazy." Not crazy huh? I beg to differ. "Now walk forward."

He took a step ahead and fell immediately into the hole, giving a shout of surprise. The camera flashes blinded me for a moment before I saw that Percy had landed on his stomach, face down into the many Barneys surrounding him. Piper and Katie moved to get out as I slowly followed them.

"So..." I said as I looked at my boyfriend. "How do you feel?"

"Very tired," he responded, his voice slightly muffled and got up.

"You're not embarrassed?"

"Nope. I expected this. I mean, what kind of person would Thalia be if she didn't have a blackmail?"

"I told you!" Thalia shouted to us.

I rolled my eyes and held a hand out to Percy. "Well, that's the last of it. You don't have to worry about this anymore. Well... except for the blackmail. But overall, I think you're fine."

"Good. I've had enough for today. All I want to do is sleep and forget about what just happened," He said.

Thalia ruffled his hair as she turned to leave. "Have a nice sleep."

Piper and Katie nodded. "Yeah, we're headin' out. Annabeth, wanna come?" Katie asked me.

I nodded. "Sure." I looked at Percy, who was leaving the ball pit and called to him. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"To find Jason!"

"Why?"

"I'm gonna ask him why he has a pink blindfold and if he has pink underwear too!"

* * *

 **A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated for 2 weeks. I blame it on a thing called laziness but hopefully this can make it up to you. But this would come much quicker if you left reviews because it really motivates me. Also, how would I know what you were thinking if you didn't? So, review please!**

 **THANK YOU TO:**

 **Reviewers -** **"It All Started With A Peanut" Story -** **GeekAndGamer,** **Plain o' Jane,** **Zisette-Lynn,** **AUselessCloud**

 **Favorites** **: "It All Started With A Peanut" Story -** **DatHuntressGirl,** **GeekAndGamer,** **Pjo lover 194,** **Zisette-Lynn** **, msw93,** **n1c0l3h3w1s0n**

 **Followers:** **"It All Started With A Peanut" Story -** **GeekAndGamer,** **Pjo lover 194**

 **Reviewer:** **"A Collection of Moments"** **\- AUselessCloud**

 **Favorites:** **"A Collection of Moments"** **\- msw93, n1c0l3h3w1s0n**

 **Followers: "A Collection of Moments"** **\- Bobsayshello,** **Bphihaylic,** **Declan32,** **TheStarsStartFalling,** **msw93,** **n1c0l3h3w1s0n**


	6. Dreams, Scary woman, and Happy Birthday!

**WORD COUNT: 1,500+**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, Rick does.**

 **Random note: ... I betcha the next person that talks to you, will be someone that breathes. ;)**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

 _11:34 P.M._ The clock on the wall read.

I yawned and stretched out on my sofa. I should've probably gone to bed earlier, but I must have lost track of time during the movie. I pushed someone's head off my lap and slowly trudged to a bed, slipping under the soft covers. My eyelids felt heavy and closed shut as I fell into a deep sleep, dreaming.

 _~Dream~_

 _I stood in the far corner of my cabin in Camp Half Blood and walked toward the door. Everything looked very dim and grey, like the old silent films back then, except this wasn't a movie and there weren't any lights at all. I tried my best to move toward the door without tripping. I looked around and saw_ _Malcolm on the floor randomly playing with a ball, looking very depressed._

 _"Malcolm," I said, getting his attention._

 _He looked at me with a blank expression, his hands not letting go of the ball. "Yeah?"_

 _"Why is everything so dark?" I asked._

 _He looked down at the ball in his hands. "The power went out in camp and no one knows why. All the lights are off, so no one is allowed outside."_

 _"Where is everyone?"_

 _Malcolm shrugged. "Dunno. I think they're still at camp, but everything is so quiet so I'm not sure."_

 _"Okay, thanks," I told him. He nodded and I headed out the door. I got the odd feeling that he wasn't telling me everything. Why was he so down? Where was everyone? And why were the lights off?_

 _Once I stepped out the door, it slammed into my back and I stumbled outside, looking back at the door in shock. I banged my fist against the door. "Open the door, Malcolm," I demanded. I continued to hit the door a couple times._

 _Silence. There was no answer at all. Suddenly, my gut told me something was definitely wrong. I tried twisting the doorknob but it was locked. Sighing, I turned away from the cabin and decided to go to Percy's cabin, hoping to have him help me and actually tell me what was going on. My vision was already adjusting to the darkness and it wasn't a problem for me to walk to the cabin._

 _I knocked on his door. No answer. I knocked again. Still no answer. I twisted the knob and pushed. Much to my surprise, it opened and creaked loudly._

 _"Hello?" I called softly to the dark room. I stepped inside, surveying the area. The bed sheet was on the floor, the random stuff on the shelves were all knocked off onto the floor, and there were odd sized dents on the wall with a giant cut into it. It was as ff someone about Tyson's size was thrown against the wall and Mrs. O'leary with claws and clawed the wall, that was exactly what it looked like._

 _My fingers skimmed the dent and cut. Both of them seemed very fresh as if it had happened while I was talking to my half-brother but the funny thing was that I never_ heard _anything. Wit_ _h nothing else to see and Percy clearly not being here, I turned to exit the room._

 _"Where is everyone?" I wondered out loud. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew I needed to search the other cabins to make sure I wasn't the only one who was suspicious here._

 _Suddenly, I appeared in the Hermes cabin. I peeked through the crack on the side of the door as yelled, "ANYONE-"_

 _I was cut off by someone pulling me inside. Before I had time to react, I was pulled into a tight hug. "I can't believe they didn't catch you!" A familiar female exclaimed._

 _"Rachel?" I asked, surprised.  
_

 _"In the flesh," she smiled, her red hair slightly dulled by the dark, her eyes shining brightly. "What cabins did you go to?" Rachel asked me, worriedly._

 _"Percy's," I said._

 _She sighed in relief and I looked at her weirdly. Rachel caught my look and explained. "Sorry, it's just that I was worried you would be caught by something. I don't know what is happening but, we need to stick together. I get the feeling that something caused this on purpose."_

 _"I know! I get that feeling too! I think we shouldn't stay in one place for a long time. We need to look around camp and confront whoever is doing this."_

 _"I completely agree with you. Either way, I need to stretch my legs."_

 _"'Kay. Let's go."_

 _We both decided to go to Zeus' cabin, for it seemed less likely to have someone to be there. As soon as I took one step out the door, two figures crashed into me, making me land on my behind with a thud._

 _"Oww," I groaned._

 _"Oops. Sorry, Annabeth," one of the figures, named Jason Grace, said as he offered a hand to me._

 _I took his hand and hauled myself up. "Thanks, Jason. I_ so _needed to be pushed to the ground. What are you two doing here?"_

 _"To help you with this problem... and Rachel found us here a while ago too," Grover said._

 _"Ohh... oops," Rachel said, now remembering. "Yeah, I found these two in the cafeteria."_

 _I raised a brow. "Doing what?"_

 _"Eating enchiladas. Well, Grover was. Jason was just screaming about Barney."_

 _I snickered loudly. "Didn't know you watched Barney, Jason."_

 _Jason blushed. "I don't. Thalia turned on that show to scare me and I've been having nightmares ever since." He shivered. "Never again."_

* * *

 ** _Place: Cafeteria_**

 _"Woah," I said to no one in particular. I was in the cafeteria, sitting on a table. There was a light coming from the kitchen and I didn't think it was creepy at all. But suddenly, its lights flickered on and off and I heard the subtle sound of something scraping a saucepan. That was_ so _not creepy at all._

 _"Anyone there?" I called uselessly to the sound._

 _Silence._

 _"Hello?"_

 _Silence._

 _"Jason?"_

 _No one._

 _"Grover?"_

 _Still no one._

 _"Rachel?"_

 _I jumped off the table and slowly walked to the kitchen. I stood behind the wall with my back against it, breathing quietly. The scraping of the pan continued as I turned to look inside. A woman dressed in a white dress with long black hair, stood there. Her pale hand held a wooden spoon which was stirring something inside of the pot. A pot. Not a pan. A pot. There's a difference right? No? Okay._

 _Anyway, I walked to her and looked inside of the POT as quietly as I could. My eyes widened as I realized what was in there. Blood. A pot of blood. It made my stomach churn at the smell and sight of it. My eyes grew wider as I turned to look at the woman's face, which had black eyes and lips that were lifeless. But that wasn't the thing that had me in a state of horror._

 _It was the word 'smile' written across her forehead, in blood. I looked around the room and covered my mouth, gasping. My friends, which I saw moments ago, hung lifelessly on the wall. All of them had the same words as the woman's on their head also. Unfortunately, the woman decided in that moment to notice me and stopped stirring._

 _Are. You. Serious?!_

 _The woman's lips curled into evil smirk. She dropped her spoon onto the floor and splatters of the red substance stained the wooden floor as she lunged at me with her pale long hands, grabbing my arms. I threw kicks and punches at her repeatedly, trying to remove her from me._

 _"Annabeth..." She said, over and over as I whimpered in fear. "Annabeth..."_

 _Then everything went black._

 _~End of dream~_

"Ow. Ow. Ow! Annabeth, stop it!" Someone shouted to me, pinning my arms down.

I didn't listen to him and screamed, "Bloody murder! Get off me, you crazy woman!" and threw a hard punch to her.

"Ouch! I'm not a woman!" A familiar _male_ yelled to me. "Open your eyes!"

I opened them and touched my arms, sighing after I found that it was all just a dream. I looked toward the side of the bed, seeing Percy rubbing his now bruised cheek. Oh, I wasn't being grabbed by woman. It was _Percy_ who was pinning me down and I had punched him in the face. Oops.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't know it was you!" I exclaimed. "Also, what are you doing here in my apartment?!"

He gave me a small glare. "I live here and you stayed over." Double oops. "Then one morning, I hear screaming in the morning and I went to check on you. Turns out, you were having some strange dream and your arms and legs were flying everywhere. So I pinned you down and tried to wake you up, but then you hit me on the face!"

"Would it help if I said that my arm slipped?"

Percy gave me a pointed look.

I groaned, pushing my hair over my shoulder and pouted. "Aw... do you want a kiss there?"

He nodded, looking like a wounded puppy. Smiling, I came over to him and gave a light peck and he grinned.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked.

He shook his head, still grinning. "Nope. Do you want to know why?"

"Why?"

"Because your hits are very weak."

"PERCY!" I smacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurts!"

Smiling, I ruffled his hair as I got up and said, "Happy Birthday."

* * *

 **A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PERCY!**

 **Oi, I was basically dying when I had to wait until today to post this because I wanted to post this on EXACTLY August 18, but it's worth the wait. :)**

 **If this can 20 reviews from now until this Sunday, I will post another chapter immediately. But if not, you're going to have to wait one week for it since I'm probably not going to be on.**

 **~A.G.I.**

 **P.S. Thank you if you reviewed. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WORD COUNT: 1,000+**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, they belong to Rick. Also, I DEFINITELY OWN JIMMY!**

 **Random question: Do you write sharpie on your skin when you're bored? (Or is it just me?)**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

"I need help," Piper said, sitting beside me. I flipped my book close and gestured to her to continue but she was cut off by Thalia, who was trying to play with a yo-yo.

Thalia dropped the yo-yo to the ground and bolted up. "About time! I knew you would come to us eventually, you know. I mean, your bright clothes were very cringe worthy and-"

"No! Not with my clothing choices! I just wanted to ask you guys to help me prank call an annoying guy at school. And bright clothes aren't cringey!"

"Yes, they are. Every time I see them, I just have the urge to throw mud at you to balance it out."

I stared at her weirdly. "... So all you got from what Piper just told you, was that?"

"No, silly," Thalia said, rolling her eyes. "I also heard about that annoying dude she was talking about too. Duh. So, Pipes, do you have his phone number?"

Piper nodded, taking out her phone and gave it to Thalia. "Yeah, a friend of mine knows everyone's phone number and gave his to me since I asked her. Here."

I looked over Thalia's shoulder. "His name is Jimmy. Hm. He doesn't look annoying at all, more like... the quiet type."

"Ha! You don't know him at all! Everyday, he would tease me non-stop, though, that would be my fault..."

"So you want to prank call him. May I ask, what would that achieve?" I asked.

"Entertainment and somewhat-of-a-payback, obviously. Jimmy always got me tongue tied, makes fun of me, and I think he's a little crazy, but it's time for payback. He hasn't met any of you guys. So today, I'm gonna change that and I need you two," Piper pointed at the two of us, "to help me."

"Wait, will he know who you are when I call him and what do we say?" Thalia asked.

"Nope, I turned off my caller ID and right now, he doesn't know my phone number. All you have to do is creep him out or make him seem like you are crazy! Thalia will go first."

"Sure!" My best friend exclaimed excitedly. "This will be hilarious. I'm going to put him on speaker, so don't make any noises or he'll hear you."

Piper and I nodded as Thalia press the call button.

 _Ring. Ring. Click._

"Hello?" Thalia asked. "Is this Jimmy speaking?"

Piper glared at her with a 'duh' expression and I understood why she glared at her since Thalia knew it was Jimmy's phone number. And why wouldn't he be the one speaking? But I also understood why Thalia asked if Jimmy was speaking, it's common courtesy.

"Erm... yes," A low, monotone voice spoke through the phone. "Who is this?"

"Nobody you need to know right now. Just don't hang up, okay? I need to ask you some very important questions and I promise, I am not a serial killer that will come to your house and eat you at night."

"... Okay... What's are your questions?"

Thalia took a big breath in and breathed out. "Do you know anyone who is a cereal killer?"

I quietly slapped a hand over my mouth, trying to resist the urge to laugh out loud like an actual serial killer. Wait, that leaves me to question, do bad guys laugh? I mean, I see it all the time in the movies, but do they do it in real life?

"No?" Jimmy, the supposedly annoying guy, said.

"Okay, then you're not much of a help to me. Anyway, do you like to hug trees? Or smacking people with knowledge, literally? "

"No..."

"Hmm... You seem unsure of yourself," Thalia said in fake sympathy and gasped in surprise. "Are you a secret kidnapper that lives around the corner and is having a secret affair with the female doctor?"

"... WHAT?"

"No? Okay! My fellow best friend wishes to speak to you, bye!" Thalia handed the phone to me, grinning like a maniac.

I glared at her but took the phone anyway. "Um... are you still there?"

"Yeah..."

"Uh, I'm sorry about her, she was on a bit too much excited about something and I guess it was the nerves that was talking."

"It's okay, it wasn't really that bad."

Be paranoid. Be paranoid, like a crazy girl with a wacky mind. Wasn't really that bad, huh? Well, you're about to get bad. But what do I know about this guy? Is he a creepy guy who likes to keep up with the news, only to know what was going on with the world with unsuspecting eyes? Hold up, I'm getting a little too paranoid, here.

I was taken out of my thoughts when Jimmy, still the supposedly annoying guy, spoke.

"Hey, you sound pretty, do you wanna go out?" He asked creepily.

Aha! I knew it! He must be some sociopath that liked to harm poor innocent girls- wait, hold on. How dare he?! Asking me out just because I 'sound' pretty? That was very creepy. Creepy indeed.

"Aha!" I shouted. "So you are a cereal killer!"

"What? No..." Jimmy said, unconvincingly.

Ha! He sounds nervous.

"You sound nervous! I bet you _are_ a cereal killer and is having a secret affair with the doctor, that's why my doctor takes so long to come to my side of the room!"

"... I'm pretty sure I'm not a serial killer."

"Oh, I didn't mean a _serial_ serial killer, I meant a _cereal_ killer. You know, the breakfast cereal? That kind of cereal."

"I'm really sure I'm neither of those."

"Well, then. I have one more question."

"Uh, sure, go ahead."

"Can I put a hammer in your stomach?"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Like I've said before,**

 **REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

 _Or else..._

 _..._

 _..._

...

...

...

...

...

 **WAIT! Before I go, HAVE A GREAT DAY! :)**

 **-A.G.I.**


	8. Malls, a kid, and a princess

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own PJO, lightsabers, or anything that you recognize in this story.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I stared at a bunch of toy mini-figures, sulking. I was bored out of my mind and it was slowly driving me insane. If you didn't know, I was in the mall and Annabeth stood two isles down from where I stood. She told me she needed to buy a early birthday gift for a kid she was babysitting and I did NOT want to come. I stood my ground at my apartment when I said I wouldn't come with her.

She shrugged at me and said, "Okay, I'll just drive myself." I nodded without thinking and the meaning behind those words hit me like a ton of bricks, she was going to drive my car. So naturally, I insisted on driving and when I say insisted, I mean I was basically begging her to let me drive instead. You get what I'm say, right? So here I am, standing in a toy store looking as bored as ever. My eyes scanned the store and lit up when I something caught my eyes.

A pile of lightsabers from 'Star Wars'.

I ran over to one and picked it up, but was stopped, by a small boy who slapped my hand with a lightsaber as he glared at me.

"Don't touch," the little kid, around the age of nine, told me. He had mess of curly blond hair and bright blue eyes that stood out as he looked at me.

Raising a brow, I asked, "Why not?"

"Because you are not worthy enough to wield one," he replied, smartly.

"And how can I be worthy enough to get one?"

"By fighting me."

I smiled, amused as I took the challenge, looking like I was going to beat him up. "Okay."

The poor kid actually looked scared, but didn't back down and nodded. He handed me the green toy as he took a stance. I planted my feet apart as I got ready to fight. Annabeth, who was still looking for a toy, came around and looked at us weirdly, raising a brow.

I smirked at her as an idea came to me. "Annabeth, do you want to be the princess?"

Annabeth shook her head no. I pouted and looked at the small boy who stood on the other side, giving him a 'help me, would ya?'.

He got what I was saying, and shook his head eagerly at my girlfriend. "Yeah, can you be our princess that we have to save, please?"

And just like that, with a little pleading, she agreed. I'm jealous, that's a fact, of that kid. I can't help it, she would say no to me, but yes to him?

I huffed. "No fair," and crossed my arms.

She rolled her eyes and sat in a plastic chair in the corner of the mall, watching us. I winked at her and she blushed, squirming a little. Haha. I love making her blush, it's just something that made me happy knowing that it was _me_ who made her feel that way. The kid, I still don't know his name, jabbed me in the side with his weapon, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I glared at him. "What?"

"Fight me," the boy said and swung.

I blocked his aim and moved to hit the middle of his chest. The boy swerved aside and raised his lightsaber to hit me on the head. I moved to the right as it came VERY close to me, just missing my shoulder by an inch. _Woosh!_ I gave the boy a 'watch it!' look and ducked as he tried to knock my head off. Getting tired of fighting this boy, I pinned his arms behind him and held him there as I slowly brought him down to his knees.

The boy yelped in surprise as I pointed my sword at him and opened my mouth to claim victory when I thought of something. Here I was, fighting a kid in a battle with lightsabers. It seemed ridiculous when I took the time to think about-

 _Thud._

I fell to the ground on my chest in shock at what just happened. The boy- he just- he- what?! I didn't move to get up, for the boy sat on my back and I grunted when he jumped and fell on the my back.

"I win! I win! I win!" The boy said with glee and Annabeth laughed, clapping as she got up and walked toward us.

Groaning, I called up to them, "Uh... a little help please?"

The blonde boy on top of me got off and held out a hand to pulled me up. I doubt he could get me off the floor, but for him, I applauded mentally for trying. I stood up and put my arm around my Wise Girl's shoulders and said to the boy.

"Well?" I nodded my head to Annabeth and she gave me a 'what are you doing, Seaweed Brain?' look. I winked.

The blonde boy looked at me, confused. "Huh?"

I gave him a look. "You know... since you won our battle, you have to kiss the princess' hand."

His face lit up and exclaimed, "Oh, yeah! May I, miss?"

He held his hand out to my girlfriend and gave her the big puppy dog eyes with his big blue eyes. Annabeth smiled to the boy as she placed her hand in the boy's small one. The blonde boy placed a light kiss on the back of her hand as Annabeth pretended to swoon over him, letting out a dreamy sigh.

I pretended to gag. "Okay, okay. No more, it's making me sick."

Annabeth rolled her eyes as the boy took his hand away. "Oh, please, Seaweed Brain. At least we weren't canoodling."

"What's canoodling?" The boy asked us curiously.

She was speechless as she tried to figure out how to explain the word.

I raised my eyebrow as I challenged her, teasingly. "Yeah, what's canoodling?"

"You know, you shouldn't know what this word means yet," she said finally and checked her imaginary watch. "Look at the time! We have to go, Percy, your grandma's house is on fire!"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **As always,**

 **REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE.**


	9. Wondering

**Word Count: 400+**

* * *

She wondered how it would feel to leave him for a week. She thought about the thought.*

She thought about it and questioned herself, would it have been best for him to find someone else better than her? She thought of herself as a boring, overrated, and plain. She wanted to do an experiment, seeing what would happen if she wasn't there.

What would he do? Who would he go to? Better yet, how would he react?

It wasn't fun for her at all. Not seeing him for a while would drive her crazy if she wasn't leaving him for a good cause. So here she was, laying right beside him on the bed as he slept peacefully at about midnight.

She sighed sadly. In order to do the experiment, she would have to leave him, undetected as he slept. Earlier, she had called a couple of her best and closest friends to help her get around New York without him finding her during the time she is away.

She ran a hand through his soft hair. "It won't be long," she whispered, careful not to wake him. "Just a week. You know, this might be good practice in case I ever have to run away if I'm ever threatened by someone. Just know that I've always loved you. Never doubt that for a second, Seaweed brain, ever."

She placed a light kiss on his lips and covered him with a blanket. She listened to his soft breathing as she got up to grabbed her bag. She looked back at him, not sure if she really wanted to do this now.

She fought back tears as she opened the door quietly and took one last look at his sleeping form. "Good bye for a week, Percy." And she was out.

Off out to city, she was going. Her friends, by now, should have already booked a hotel five blocks from here. She down to the apartment lobby, nodding to one of her friends that she was ready.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, unsure and concern for her since she was his friend.

"Yes," she said, pushing through the front doors.

She just wanted to get this over with.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

She snorted. That would never happen. Luckily, that was _only_ her imagination. Unless... she'd just jinxed it.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 ***It was meant to be confusing, sorry if it didn't make sense at first! It was suppose to be that way.**

 _How'd you enjoy it? Constructive criticisms are always welcome._

 _See you in a while,_

 _Rain_


	10. Tag and Ice cream

**Word Count:**

 **Inspired by Melanie Martinez's 'Tag, you're it'.**

 **Warning: Unedited. Read at your own risk. You have been warned.**

* * *

 **At the Park...**

He felt someone tap him on the head and heard a shout.

"Tag, you're it!"

He turned around, pouting as he got up. "Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" But she, ducking behind a tree, was too far ahead to hear him.

He ran quickly to the tree on the other side, wanting to surprise her, but found that she wasn't there. Confused, he looked around. He scrunched up his eyebrows in wonder.

'Where was she?' he thought. 'She couldn't have disappeared so fast.'

Looking around again, he decided to look up. 'Yes, she definitely up there. How else would she have gone poof?'

She wasn't there either.

He looked around the park, which was almost empty except for the family of five sitting up on the hill and the lonely blonde woman on the bench, feeding pigeons- wait, what? She wasn't there before.

The coat she wore looked like it had been hastily put on and her hair bun was messily made with a few blonde curls framing her face. He recognized that figure anywhere and he thought of something. Quietly, he snuck up behind the figure.

Once he was close enough, he tapped the blonde's head. "Tag, you're it!"

His girlfriend turned around, frowning as she crossed her arms over her chest. "You weren't suppose to find out who I was."

He chuckled as he sat next to her. "I was going to find sooner or later. You can't hide from me forever."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," She sighed, smiling mysteriously as she leaned closer to him.

Curious, he raised a brow. "What are you doing?"

She didn't answer him, all she said was, "Five."

"Huh?"

"Three."

"What?"

"One."

And before he could react, she tapped his head and threw her coat on him as she ran away.

"Tag, you're it, Seaweed Brain!" she called back to him.

He groaned as he got up to chase her. _A_ _gain._

* * *

 **At the ice cream shop inside the mall...**

"Mmm..." Annabeth moaned as she took a bite of her vanilla ice cream. She sighed as she sat on her seat.

'Percy would never find her here. There's a ninety-nine percent chance he'll never find me,' I thought to myself, smiling and licked my ice cream.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asked.

'But a hundred percent chance that Piper will,' a voice inside my head whispered, laughing.

I looked up from my ice cream to my very fashionable best friend. "Um... Eating my ice cream?"

"I know that, but why are you _here_ of all places? You could've gone to the one downtown and you hate shopping," Piper said matter-of-factly.

I sighed. "Okay, you caught me. Truth is, I'm hiding from Perce."

She raised a perfectly shaped brow and told me to continue, so I did.

"We're playing a game," I explained simply.

"Oh. That's what he meant," she mumbled to herself.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. I got something for you though."

I scrunched up my eyebrows in confusion. "Oh? Like what?"

A tap on the head, that's what.

"Tag, you're it, Annabeth!" And with that, Piper ran away, laughing.

I groaned loudly. 'My Seaweed Brain sure was sneaky,' I thought to myself and smiled, suddenly proud of him. Not at all upset about being it, I shrugged. 'Whatever, at least I still have my ice cream. My _delicious_ ice cream.'

I took a lick of my ice cream as I thought, 'Hmm... I wonder how Percy would taste if I bit him...'

* * *

 _Sorry, I had to take something down._

 _As always, review. Until next time. :)_


	11. It was time

**Warning: Could be cliche, unedited, OOC, dead characters that are now living, AU, OOC people, fluff... did I forget anything? No? Read on! at your own risk... - Not funny at all...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Georgetown's Cupcakes, or anything else you recognize here.**

* * *

 **(Place: Annabeth's Dad's House)**

"Come on, Seaweed brain, it's easy!" Annabeth said, frustrated as she pointed to the paper in front of Percy. She grabbed a pillow and stuffed it on her face as she muffled a scream. It was currently an hour til dinner and Percy had been here for over two hours, having Annabeth helping him with his homework and ended up getting invited to dinner with the Chases.

"I know, I did this before, but it just went missing after a week!" He exclaimed and fell back on onto the bed, sighing. "I give up. I am _never_ in a million years going to get this."

Annabeth laughed into the pillow. "You'd probably won't live to a million years."

"Hey! You don't know that!"

"Yeah, well. It is practically impossible for a average human to live that long," she said smartly.

"True, but I still give up on this."

Annabeth sighed and took the pillow from her face to look at Percy as he laid his down on her lap. She reached over him and grabbed the papers and pencils, then threw them onto the floor. She watched as they fell to the floor and smiled. Percy looked at her, shocked.

"What?" she asked innocently, still smiling. "I need that out of my system. I've been wanting to do that ever since you got here."

 _DING DONG! DING DONG!_

Percy bolted upright in surprise at the loud sound. "Who is that? You didn't tell me someone was coming over."

Annabeth swung her legs off the bed, getting up as she thought who might be at the door. "Uh... that's because I'm pretty sure there _isn't_ anyone coming."

They both ran down the stairs of the house and hid behind the couch as they looked at the door. Annabeth's father opened it to reveal two figures. A blonde woman with green eyes and man with grey hair and same colored eyes as the woman stood out on the doorstep with their suitcases.

"Ah! Natalie! Randolph! So glad you could come! Come in! Come in!" Her father exclaimed happily to the pair.

The two came in and placed their bags on the floor as a little furry thing came in, mewing. Annabeth groaned quietly behind the couch, she hated cats since the day she cat-sitted Mrs. Ladderson's cat, Donna. Also, cats loved Percy more than her so in other words, Annabeth was jealous of Percy's likableness. She watched as the darn cat move toward a chair, getting comfortable as it settled onto it to sleep.

The woman, Natalie, smiled at Frederick and hugged him. "Yes, it took a long time but we made it! You should've seen what we saw down the road, it was hideous!" Natalie laughed.

Annabeth's dad grinned. "You mean that old dead thing down the road? It is quite interesting if I do say so myself."

Randolph chuckled. "I agree. I would have taken a picture of it, but my dear sister _had_ to take the camera from me right at that moment."

Natalie rolled her eyes at him as she playfully slapped him on the shoulder. "I was just going to look at the pictures we have so far. I could always take a picture of it when we leave!"

"Of course, if you remember to do so," Randolph said.

"Why! My memory isn't that bad if that's what you're implying!"

"Okay, enough! I almost forgot, come meet my kids," Annabeth's dad said. "Come down, kids, and meet your aunt and uncle!"

Annabeth popped up from behind and gestured to Percy to follow her. He shook his head, determined to stay hidden.

"You too, Percy!" Frederick called.

Percy glared, getting up as Annabeth laughed and walked towards the new visitors. The twins ran down and opened their arms for a hug yelling, "Uncle Randolph! Aunt Talie! Is that Cotton?"

"Yes, it is, Matthew and Bobby! It's been long hasn't it? My, you two have grown up!" Aunt Natalie laughed as she hugged each of them. Her gaze turned to Annabeth and Percy, raising an eyebrow in question. "I'm assuming that Annabeth is the girl who is your daughter?"

Frederick nodded. "Yes, and that is her boyfriend, Percy."

His sister raised both of her eyebrows in surprise while Uncle Randolph greeted them with a warm smile.

"My niece has a found someone, eh? Hmm..." Annabeth blushed as her uncle looked at Percy up and down then gave Percy a 'manly' pat on the back. "I see she found the right man. Well, young man, take good care of her. Now, does anyone know when dinner starts? Ah! Mrs. Chase, long time no see. How was your week?..." Uncle Randolph asked Annabeth's mom as he went to the kitchen with the twins.

Annabeth let out a mental sighed of relief. She was glad that her uncle, who she hadn't seen in a while since her childhood, approved of Percy. Not that she ever think someone would hate him... but she wouldn't bring her hopes up. She still had to hear her Aunt's opinion.

Her Aunt narrowed her eyes at Percy then left the room to the kitchen without a word.

"What was that all about?" Annabeth asked, her gaze not leaving her aunt's retreating back.

Frederick shrugged. "I don't really know but... don't worry, she'll snap out of whatever she has. Come on, it's time to eat!"

* * *

After dinner, Annabeth and Percy lay side-by-side inside her room discussing what happened before dinner. Annabeth felt a little- no, not a little, more like very, very, very worried of what her Aunt thought about her boyfriend. Even though she had not really seen much of her Aunt, her approval was some what important to Annabeth since she didn't want any family issues to occur anymore.

"Do you think she hates me?" Percy asked worriedly, entwining their hands together.

Annabeth shook her head. "No! Of course not! Why would you think that?" She said, trying to be reassuring.

"You know, the way she looked at me wasn't..." He waved a hand around in circles.

His girlfriend raised an eyebrow. "Um... I can't speak mime, Seaweed Brain, but I know what you mean."

"... dinner wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

"Agreed. At first, I thought she would blurt out why she had that 'look' and then the casserole would've exploded randomly," Annabeth grinned.

He laughed. "That would be hilarious if that happened."

She laughed along with him and turned her head to look at him, smiling. He looked at her too, also smiling. That moment was ruined when someone knocked on the door.

"Annabeth?" A female voice, assuming that is was Aunt Natalie, asked.

Annabeth scrambled off the bed to open the door. "Coming!"

"I wanted to talk to you about something." Aunt Natalie looked through her room, her gaze landing on Percy, and added, "In private."

Percy got off the bed and kissed Annabeth on the cheek before exiting out the door. "I'll just be going downstairs. Holler if you need anything."

Annabeth nodded as her Aunt came in and shut the door.

"I don't like him," Aunt Natalie said bluntly.

There was a moment of silence before her niece exploded. "What?!"

Her Aunt wasn't fazed. "You heard me, I don't like him."

"B-but why?!"

"I have a hunch he has a secret he's keeping from you and I don't trust him."

"That's not a good reason to say you don't like him."

Aunt Natalie laughed dryly. "Child, you have no idea what you are talking about. Did you hear what I said? He is keeping something from you, and that usually means you will be hurt!"

"You have no evidence of that!"

"Ah. But I do. You see, I caught him and your father talking in the kitchen. Funny thing was that I caught the words 'break up' and 'Annabeth' along their conversation."

Annabeth thought about this for a minute, refusing to believe it. "No," she said firmly. "I trust Percy, he loves me and I love him. He would never break up with me. Plus, it makes no sense why you never mentioned what happened _after_ , wouldn't my father be furious?"

Her Aunt huffed then took her phone out of her pocket and handed it out to Annabeth. "Listen to this and see for yourself."

Annabeth took it and press the 'play' button.

 _"-I know, Mr. Chase, but thanks for understanding,"_ Percy's voice said.

Mr. Chase sighed. _"Yes, my boy, I just hope Annabeth doesn't suddenly cry over this. That would be a little awkward if she did."_

Percy laughed. _"No worries, I'll break it up with her tonight at eight."_

 _"Good luck!"_

Annabeth froze as the recording ended. No, Percy would _never_ do that. Ever. But how could she argue with that? It sure sounded like Percy would break up with her. She looked at the time on the phone. 7:29 P.M. Annabeth swallowed as she sat on her bed. Was this the end of their relationship? She really wanted to doubt this was over, but could she?

Her Aunt smirked smugly. "See? You should've ended this silly relationship before it even started, stopping all of this from happening! Keep the phone, dear, I have a feeling you'll need it."

Annabeth didn't hear her, all she could think was that she was dreading the next thirty minutes.

* * *

"Hey," Percy smiled at Annabeth after her Aunt had left the room. His smile faltered when noticed her expression and asked in concern as he sat next to her. "What happened? What did she say to you?"

Annabeth shook her head, a small unsure smile on her lips. "No, no, everything is fine," she lied.

Percy hesitated, still worried.

She rolled her eyes. "Percy, it's nothing so stop worrying about me!"

"I will _always_ worry about you, Wise Girl, I can't help it."

She melted at his words as she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder. "Aww. That's so sweet of you, Seaweed Brain." She smiled sadly. She didn't want this to end! It just couldn't! Annabeth thought back to the past few weeks, trying to remember if there were any recent fights they had. Thinking... thinking... Nope. Nothing.

She just hoped this was all a stunt or something, not a breakup. Annabeth looked at the time again. 7:50 P.M. Shivers went down her spine, had the time really past _that_ fast?

Percy wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer to him, assuming she was cold. She shivered again, this time at his touch. He grinned at this and relish the feel of her next to him for a moment. Suddenly, he moved away and stood up.

Annabeth looked at him, eyes wide in alarm. "What's wrong?"

Percy shook his head. "No, I'm just a little nervous."

She paused. Could this be it? "W-why are you nervous?" Her voice shook a bit, but he didn't notice.

Taking a deep breath, he said, "I have something to give you." Percy walked toward her drawers and opened them.

Was this a good-bye note? What was he doing?

"Wait, Perc-" Annabeth was cut off when Percy yelled. "Aha! Found it."

He came over, holding a pink box, and he nervously smile as he handed me the box. Annabeth slowly took it, swallowing and opened it. She gasped and burst into tears. Percy looked scared. Actually, he was really, really scared. What had he done wrong? He pulled her to him, whispering comforting words to comfort her because of... something he did.

Annabeth finally calmed down, now with a few tears running down her cheeks and she wiped them away. "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting _this_!" She couldn't believe it, he bought her cupcakes! She had been wanting to try those cupcakes ever since she saw the famous 'Georgetown's Cupcakes' place. They were all very drool worthy and she wanted to try two of the flavors that intrigued her.

When she got assigned to more schoolwork, Annabeth was devastated when she couldn't find the time to go and visit the place. Not to mention the prices were a little higher than expected, but what do you expect? This place was well-known for their cupcakes. She could've asked Percy to get them for her, but that would be a little needy and he also had a ton of school work on him.

Now, the six gorgeous cupcakes she'd been wanting were on here on her lap! And best of all, they weren't breaking up!

"What were you thinking before when I got this?" Percy asked, cocking his head in confusion.

"Um... I pretty sure I should tell you about what me and my Aunt Natalie were talking about. She came in-" Annabeth started to explain. "-and she told me that she didn't like you. Then, she said how she heard you and my dad in the kitchen talking about 'breaking up' with me."

"Wait, you can't tell me you believed her, did you?" Percy questioned her, looking a little hurt as he did so.

"At first, I didn't believe her, but then she showed me this," Annabeth pulled out her Aunt's phone and pressed the 'play' button to the recording.

As he heard it, Percy said in alarm, "I can explain all of that."

She shook her head. "No, you don't need to. I get what you were trying to say now. Also, thank you very much for the cupcakes, Seaweed Brain. I guess I did cry, didn't I?"

He laughed lightly. "Yeah, not in the way I would've thought, but yeah."

Annabeth offered the box to him. "Want to share?"

"No! These are for you, not me. I'm watching my weight right now," he declined.

"What weight?" She raised a brow, smiling. "You're like a stick!"

"Aw. Gee, thanks for the compliment," Percy said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"You, my dear boyfriend, are very welcome," Annabeth said, taking out one red velvet cupcake, splitting it in half, and hand one half to him. "Eat, you deserve it."

He complied, taking the cupcake then eating it. Annabeth took a bite of her piece and savored the taste of heaven on her tongue. The light tangy-ness of the frosting and fluffy red velvet cake was perfect. She finished the cake and dusted her hands.

"I'm glad we're still together," She said after a moment.

Percy smiled softly. "Me too."

"Give me a kiss to make sure?" Annabeth asked cheekily.

And he did just that.

* * *

"You owe us an explanation, Aunt Natalie," Annabeth said, crossing her arms as she looked down at her Aunt, who sat on a chair with her freaky cat, Cotton. Percy stood next to her, wanting some answers while the other family members were off somewhere either watching TV or playing video games.

Aunt Natalie sighed. "Okay then, if you want an explanation, that is what you're going to get. Sit."

They took a seat next to each other as the got ready for Natalie's explanation.

"My motives were simple, really. I just didn't want you get hurt. You see, I've never had a niece before and I've heard about a young girl's love life, where she killed herself after her heartbreak from the boy. And trust me, I never wanted that to you. Your boyfriend looked quite like those who broke a girl's heart before looking for a new prey to snag. And I may have went overboard when I heard his conversation with your father. I... I'm sorry, Annabeth. You too, Percy. Now that I realize what you were _actually_ intending to do, I am deeply sorry. Will you forgive me?"

Annabeth gaped and looked at Percy. He had the same look as her. That was... easy. "We forgive you."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yes, we forgive you even if you _subtly_ tried to break us up."

Her Aunt went up and attacked Annabeth with a hug. "Thank you! Thank you! We are very sorry, aren't we, Cotton?"

Cotton growled and walked up to Percy, jumping onto him.

"Ooh! It seems like she likes you," Aunt Natalie smiled.

Rolling her eyes, Annabeth said, "Cats are attracted to him like bees to flowers."

"Ew," Percy laughed. "That's gross. Here, you take her." He handed the cat to Annabeth.

She hesitantly took Cotton from him and into her arms. "Um. I don't know if she'll like me..."

"Don't be silly, Annabeth, relax. See? Cotton likes you!" Aunt Natalie exclaimed.

Annabeth smiled, still relaxed. "You know, this isn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Percy smirked. "Told you. Nothing bad is going to happen to-"

"Crap! It peed on me!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

How's that for a one-shot?

Also, does anyone feel like something bad always happens to Percy in my one-shots? Just me? I figured it was time a cat peed on his girlfriend. ***cackling psychotically*** I may have a mental issue...

As always, **REVIEW**! I need to know whatcha think!

\- MyMostBoringSelfThatNoOneWantsToKnows


End file.
